The Seven Sins of Calamity
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: The loss of the only parent they ever knew, thrown into the fires of wars and rebellions, power awakened that would change the world... forever. The Seven Calamities have arrived and they will burn the world.
1. The calm before

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Seven Sins of calamity

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, Lee X Tenten, Mitsuki X Yakumo

Summary: The loss of the only parent they ever knew, thrown into the fires of wars and rebellions, power awakened that would change the world... forever. The Seven Calamites have arrived and they will burn the world.

What's up. This came to mind while at work. No this in not a Crossover with Seven deadly sins... although that would be epic as hell... Naruto the eighth sin... Off topic. This is just something that came to mind when I was at work the other day. Had to get it out of my head. honestly there are a lot of Anime that i like that i'd like to write stories for, but not enough time in the day.

"No greater love is there," Speech

_"Then then man who will give his life for his friends," thought/flashback_

**"Gravity Release," Boss/Buuji speech/ Jutsu**

_**"Damn it!" Boss/Buuji thought**_

I do not own Naruto Or Boruto: The next Generation

000000000000000

**Chapter 1: The calm before**

**Location: Land of the Tiger, Far West Elemental Nations**

**Place: brothel, Private room**

**time: 1930 (Year Winter 1216 A.S.E)**

The brothel was a favorite hangout of the local Yakuza group Ninth Cloud. A relatively large group that had some high level pull in the Daymio's court, thanks to filling the pockets of the local officials and nobles with gold.. They didn't try and push more then they could. Opium, protection, and the like were how they made their power. the recent death of their High Boss left a power vacuum that had the group fractured into three sets with each set leader all wanting to be the New high Boss. This was why Hiroki, the only child of the High Boss was here with his group. The smallest of the three factions, but who held the most formidable warriors. Hiroki sipped from his sake cup as his right hand fondled the breast of a hooker.

"Their late," said Hiroki in a high brow way.

His right hand and adopted brother Enishi laughed. "Lighten up Hiroki-Aniki. Grab a whore and have her suck you up. After this meeting your going to running Ninth Cloud," said Enishi.

Hiroki growled in anger. "By having a bunch of Mercs save us!"

Before Enishi could say anything the sliding door opened opened and a thug bowed. "My apologies Enishi-taicho,Hiroki-sama, the mercenaries have arrived," said the man.

He moved aside and in walked three people. He was at first a bit surprised by the people. While Hiroki was Young, nearing his 28th winter of life, the people before him were barely in their mid teens. Two young women and a Young man. The young woman on the left was average at best 5'6" with a decent pair of C-cup breast, long brown hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs, wearing a sleeveless kimono that reached the edge of ankle with the top being white and the bottom being red with a black and white obi sash and black heels.

The girl on the right was quite beautiful she stood at 5'3" lithe frame with B-cup breasts and a large ass, onyx eyes and hair, which she keeps waist-length, parts to the right, and tucks behind her ear, wearing a red sleeveless qipao dress with the image of a falcon on it, dark purple tights that stopped in the middle of her calfs, dark purple arm warmers, and high heel boots. On her back was a longer then average tanto with a purple sheath.

Finally was the male of the group. He was taller then either female standing at 6'1" and was muscualr, but not overly so, blond sun kissed hair that was spiky and all over the place, purple eyes, three whisker-like marks on each side of his face, sharper then avarage k-9s, wearing a white hakama with a white kosode that has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with an orange-red sash. His armor has a orange whirlpool like pattern on it.

"Are you Wrath-san, leader of the Calamities?" asked Hiroki crossing his arms.

The man chuckled as he took a seat with the women both still standing. "That is what my Mercnary name is. Or rather the Fox Sin or Wrath. My personal name is Naruto. To my left is Yakumo The chamelon sin of Vanity, and to my right is Sarada the Demoness of Greed. With are three members of the Merc band known as Calamity Seven. Although i'm no leader. I'm arguably the strongest, but we have no leader," said the youung man.

"Where are the other four members at?" asked Einshi. "I was under the impression that there were seven of you,"

"Don't worry about them. Your dealing with us currently," said Yakumo as she reached into her kimono.

Several guards went for their weapons.

"Relax gentlemen... and I use the term loosely. It's not a weapon," said Yakumo as she produced an envelope.

She was about to hand it over only for Einshi to draw and point his katana. To their credit none of them batted an eyelash at the blade that was at Yakumo's throat. The thug from before took the paper and opened it. Before handing it over to Hiroki. Hiroki looked at it.

"A contract?" asked the young hopeful leader.

"That's right. Our terms for this type of mission are more then reasonable. If this had been taken to one of the Big five or even a minor village this could be considered an A-ranked mission, easily worth a million ryu. Even one of the dozen or so minor villages would change you 750,000 for it. We on the other hand are doing it for the low price of 250,000 with the ability to handle this as we see fit," said Yakumo.

Einshi sheathed his katana. "Can you handle it? I've heard some crazy things about your group. They say you razed an entire city to the ground in an act of retribution," said the warrior.

"We did," said Sarada. "13,842 people killed in an act of retribution as the lord and Noble of that city refused to honor a contract he signed with us. We made our displeasure well known,"

"We take our contracts seriously," said a frowning Naruto. "Now what do you think Hiroki-san? Do you want the power of the Calamities or will you move on to the next fools? Personally I could care less what you do,"

"My great-grandfather built the Ninth Cloud and I refuse to allow a none-blood to take it over," said Hiroki.

Sarada took a knife and throw it to the man. "Then sign in blood and the contract is complete," said Sarada.

Hiroki took the knife and cut his finger before signing the contract. The names of the 7 mercs were already on it so it was no problem.

Naruto laughed. Perfect. Now all we need are... Oh! their here already I didn't think they would finish so soon," said Naruto.

The door opened as Four figures walked into the room. Two males and two females. The tallest male stood at 6'6" with muscles that were purely for use and not show shiny black hair that reached the middle of his back and was fashioned into a braid, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows, he wore green gi style pants, a red sash, black tape wrapped around his hands and forearms, and boots.

The second male was much shorter, standing at only 5'9" tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion, wearing long sleeve black shirt, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long finger less gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Behind his back was a katana

the first female black hair pulled into a pair of buns on her head and brown eyes stood at 5'7 with C-cup breasts,a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots, black bangles with intricate patterns on them.

The finale female was the tallest of the females and even slightly taller then the smallest male, standing at 5'10" with a frame that was more or less built upon for power and yet had very feminine curves, with a darker skin complexion and large DD-cup breasts, and thick thighs, dark orange hair that reached past her waist with a spiked bang at the front, amber eyes, wearing a black sports bra, a white flank jacket that she left open, black spandex pants, and high heels. Across her back was a red oak Kanabo with black metal studs. Over her shoulder was two bags.

"Allow me to introduce you to my comrades. Lee, The Beast Sin of Pride, Mitsuki the snake Sin of Evny, Tenten the Panda Sin of Sloth, and Chocho the butterfly Sin of Glutony," said Naruto.

"That Amazon is a butterfly?" laughed one of the guards.

Before anyone could do anything the man was in the air grasping at Lee's arm holding him with no strain or effort. The other guards drew their weapons as they surrounded the ground. Naruto had lost his smile and was still sitting on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!" asked Einshi.

"Calamity is Family," said Lee his rounded eyes narrowed in anger.

"If you insult one of us you insult all of us," said Tenten making sevreal knives appeared in her hands .

"The only recourse for an insult to our family," said Mitsuki with a smile, as he began to nsheath his sword.

"Is death," said Chocho as she creaked her kunckles.

Lee crushed the man's throat ending his life before tossing him aside. The others prepared to attack, but a glare from Sarada and her now red eyes holted them. Hiroki felt a chill run up his spine. As if death itself had stepped on his grave. He knew that the moment he signed the contract they were subject to the Calamities rules. Insulting them was just foolish.

"Enough!" yelled Hiroki standing. "We signed a contract with them and until they fufuill it they are our comrades.

Chocho walked forward and dropped the bags on the table. Einshi opened the bags and was shocked by what he saw. Hiroki looked at his firned before looking into the bags himself. In the bags were the heads of Takashi and Hiroda, Hiroki's rivals and members of his father's 'old guard'. He looked at the group.

"How? Both of these men are so well guarded my own assassin's couldn't get to them?"

Chocho snorted before flipping her hair. "We killed an entire city-state. What makes you think that a group of Yakuza are a match for us?" asked the large woman.

Hiroki frowned. "I don't have your payment. I didn't think that you would finish so fast," said the new 'High Boss' of Ninth Cloud.

"That is fine. We'll send a summon in a few days time to get the money," said Naruto as he pointed his finger at the air and slashed opening a swirling gate of Black and white energy.

As the group left the brothel they seemed to mengle into the darkness. They then just vanished into the night. It wouldn't be until the next morning that the 'High Boss' of Ninth Cloud would discover that his Group that once numbered close to 1000 members was now down to a mere 217.

**Location: Unknown**

**Place: Valley of Paradise**

**Time: 2100 (Year Winter 1216 A.S.E)**

The group exited the portal and found themselves inside of their home, the Valley of Paradise. It was a massive forest with a few trees cleared away leaving room for a field, a garden and three small homes. Each was equal in stature with none being larger then the others. Naruto walked to the cabain on the far left and took a seat. Once in his chair he found his lap and shoulders occupide by Sarada and Chocho respectively. Lee was in a similar boat as Tenten took his lap, while Yakumo found Mitsuki's lap comfortable.

The Calamities were a family. A very weird family. They had only known their 'mother' their whole lives and lived in the Valley their whole lives. They had begun to train in the arts as their mother called them when they were all five. Each took an art and ran with it. They grew strong, they began to take on missions at the age on 9, by the time they were 12 they were knowen as a B-ranked threat to any city-state and small counties. By the end of the last year even the major villages knew better then to cross them. Although they took missions so infrequently that they were half rumor half boogy-man That was fine with them.

"So what's for dinner tonight Cho-chan?" asked Mitsuki.

"Boar, with a side of corn and peas. With cake for desert. I better get started," said Chocho leaving her spot before kissing Naruto and Sarada on the lips, before going around and kissing the others on their cheeks.

No matter what happened wither one of them chose to stay in the vally and give up fighting or they all decided to go and massacre the Elemental Nations. They were family and nothing was More important then family.

At least not to them.

000000000000000000

And cut. Came to me while I was at work and I just ran with it. Had to get it out of my head. Tell me what you think. See you guys later.


	2. We all fall down

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Seven Sins of calamity

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, Lee X Tenten, Mitsuki X Yakumo

Summary: The loss of the only parents they ever knew, thrown into the fires of war, power awakened that would change the world... forever.

So I'll tell you guys about my thought process when I was coming up with the pairings. I originality was going to do something like a Ployligamus pairing with them all together with each other, but I chose not to. Insted I put Naruto with Chocho and Sarada because I think that if they had been born in naruto's generation not only would they had changed the whole dynamic, but they could have put in work. I also like both their personalits. Lee and Tenten for obvious Reasons, while Mitsuki and Yakumo were honestly because I thought it would be cute.

Anyway lets get this show on the road

"No greater love is there," Speech

__"Then then man who will give his life for his friends," thought/flashback__

"Don't mess this up," communication

****"Gravity Release," Boss/Buuji speech/ Jutsu****

**_**"Damn it!" Boss/Buuji thought**_**

000000000000000

**Chapter 2: We all fall down**

**Location: Unkown**

**Place: Hidden Valley**

**Time: 0800 (Winter Year 1216 A.S.E, 20 days to the Year End Festival)**

Sarada awoke as the sun beamed into her room. She reached over and felt for one of her two lovers, but didn't find either Naruto or Chocho. She frowned. Normally she was the first one awake. It was uncommon for either of them to be up before her. She looked around the room or rather she would have if she had her glasses on. Reaching over to the bed side table the young woman grabbed her glasses and set them on her face. She got out of bed and walked over to the window naked as the day she was brought into the world before opening it. As she allowed the morning breeze to blow though the house and wave around her hair she heard the sounds of grunting.

Looking into the open yard she saw Lee punching a Stone pillar with heavy chains wrapped around his arms, restricting him movement. Each of his attacks took a huge chunk out of the pillar, but they repaired themselves before his next attack. A little think she designed to help Lee with his training.

Sarada smiled. "Good morning Lee-kun," said Sarada.

Lee didn't break his stride as he looked up at the window. "Good morning Sarada-chan," said Lee. "Are you looking for Naruto-kun or Cho-chan?"

Sarada nodded. "Do you know where they are?" asked Sarada.

"A mission came in early this morning. Naruto-kun, Cho-chan, and Mitsuki-kun all left this morning to handle it," said Lee.

Sarada frowned at this. While she knew that those three could easily handle themselves, she didn't want them to be in any danger. She loved them all to much to allow even one of them to die.

"Did Yakumo do her prediction on the mission?" asked Sarada.

"97 percent seccss rate with just Mitsuki alone taking this mission," said Yakumo as she appeared on the balcony sitting in a chair sipping on tea.

Sarada let out a scream as she glared at Yakumo who laughed at her. Thanks to Yakumo's ability in Genjutsu she could 'hide' in plain sight. Even Naruto who could sense anything couldn't find her if she didn't want to be found.

Sarada aimed her left pointer finger at Yakumo as it sparked. "**Lighting Bullet!**" yelled Sarda unleashing the attack.

A beam on lighting fired at Yakumo. Yakumo moved her left hand, making it turn into a prism and absorbed the attack before throwing it into the air. Yakumo smirked at her sister, before jumping up and giving her a light peck on the lips. It wasn't uncommon for the group to share kisses since they saw each other as siblings.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you and Tenten to town to do some shopping," said Yakumo.

"Why?" asked Sarada still miffed at her sister.

"We need to get fitted for our Kimono's and such for the End of Year Festival in Ainz's domain," said Yakumo

Sarada nodded and quickly went to dress. Ainz was not only their biggest client, but their friend. He rulled Nether Country as It's King. He had personally invited them to attend as his guests of honor at the festival. She opted for a short Red Kimono with a blue obi sash. She met Yakumo and Tenten at the central house before she opened a portal and vanished along with the girls.

**Location: Ice Country**

**Place: 3 miles outside of Ice County Military Fortress**

**Time: 1200 (Winter Year 1216 A.S.E)**

Naruto and Chocho sat tending to a fire as they awaited Mitsuki to return. Both were dressed in heavy cold weather clothes as the Ice Nation could get fairly cold quite fast. Chocho had a gallon of Sake on the ground between them.

"Are you sure we can't fool around for a bit Naru-chan?" asked Chocho with a smirk as she opened her winter top showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Naruto smirked back. "I'm sure. This mission is from our friend Lord Ainz. His precious child Aura was kidnapped by these fools and needed us to intervene. He would do it himself, but the Council of Lords convened and This could affect his placement at High Lord if he attacked without the Council's blessing," said Naruto taking her Sake and taking a good swig of it.

Chocho frowned. "I still don't understand why I can't have some dick while we wait for Mitsuki-kun," said Chocho.

"Because if you two got started and I stopped you i'd be dead," said the white haired young man appearing out of the snow.

"What did you find out?" asked Naruto.

"Art of sharing: Vision and sound," said Mitsuki grabbing his left eye and pulling it out of his head, before crushing it like Glass.

The air was filled with particles as Naruto and Chocho closed their eyes and took in the information. It took only a few moments. Both Naruto and Chocho opened their eyes

"100 guards armed with long range iron throwers, 10 Art users, and an Art Master... He uses Earth arts," said Chocho.

"Not only that, but only the eating qurters, guard qurters, and armory are heated. She's in the dungeon. They've also taken turns on her," said naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Ainz will be able to launch and attack with the Council of Lords blessing after we tell them that the Treaty was broken and a Noble has been raped and battered," said Mitsuki feeling rage that someone he considered a friend was hurt.

"Ainz asked us to investigate... We will go a step further," said Naruto.

**Location: Ice Country **

**Place: Fortress**

**Time: 1400 (Winter Year 1216 A.S.E)**

The Art Master sat in his chair reading reports from his Lord. He smirked seeing that soon the Council would vote to allow the transfer of prisoners from his camp back to their homelands. It was to bad that wars began and ended at these meetings. He was having some fun with the cuter males they managed to bring in. Not to mention the raid on the Caravan that contained the youngest daughter of Ainz himself was a bouns. The Master had actually watched her get ganged several times. The little bitch wasn't broken yet, but she was definitely scared and wouldn't lead the Country of Ainz in the future.

The door opened and on of the Arts users came in. She was sex on legs, but nothing he wanted.

"What is it Rebir?" asked the Master.

"Master Dowre a person was seen walking to the fortress. A lone Female with what looks like a large bat.

Dowre thought about it before a second, before his eyes widend. "IT'S THE BUTTERGLY SIN!" yelled the man only for the whole fortress to shake.

The sound of the iron-throwers echoed throughout the Fortress as people rushed to and throw. Prisoners banged on their cells, calling for blood. An Explosion rocked the Fortress from the lower levels, freeing several Art users from Enemy countries who joined the fray

"Damn that Bitch!" yelled Rebir as she grabbed the Master's radio

"This is Rebir, calling from Art master Dowre's radio! Give me a Status Report!" yelled the woman as she and Dowre walked out his office.

"It's bad ma'am. That woman leveled the entire Western section with one swing of her weapon from a distance of 100 yards!" yelled a voice over the radio.

"What about the lower levels!" asked Dowre.

"Attacked from the inside. Several guards are already dead and we're moving in to try and recapture prisoners!" yelled the man.

"Forget it. At this rate we're going to lose this Fortress. Kill them all!" yelled the woman.

Nothing came back, only static. The duo looked at each other as a figure stepped out of the T-junction at the end of the fall.

"**Art: Static Field.** I'm glad I managed to stop you before you gave that last order. Personally I prefer if those guys had a fighting chance," said Naruto with a grin. "Now my beautiful lover is destroying the place from the outside, my brother is getting Aura-hime out of here... How about i kill you and turn this place into a crater,"

Dowre and Rebir didn't waste a second and attacked.

Dowre opened his mouth. "**Frost Cannon**!"

The ice that escaped his mouth made the warm 78 degree hall drop down to -20 in just a second. This would have killed anyone else, but his enemy was a Fox and he had some nice fur coating.

"**Heat Zone**!" said the man holding out his hands and heating the area around him easily.

Rebir drew a sword and charged at Naruto and thrust it at him while applying Frozen Arts to cool the blade and jammed it at his throat Naruto caught the blade easily. His hand didn't even freeze. Naruto placed his hand above her heart.

"**Crush**!" said Naruto.

Rebir's eyes widened as she felt her heart stop, before her eyes roll into the back of her head as she fell over dead. Dowre growled in the back of his throat as he allowed his energy to expel from his body cooling the hallway further. He was a level 3 Mater of Arts and he would be DAMNED TO THE LOWER WORLD BEFORE HE ALLOWED SOME UPSTART PUNK!"

"**Blizzard!** Yelled Dowre throwing his hands forward and unleashing a bone chilling organ freezing wind.

Naruto opened his palm and showed a purple ball the size of a golf.

"Your 1,000 years to weak to challenge me. **End of Days**," said Naruto letting the ball float from his hand.

It didn't collide with the fast moving blizzard. More like the ball took everything in it's path including light and absorbed it. The blizzard was eaten up with each and and every second. Dowre tried to flee, but the power of the attack was to great. Every second that passed felt like years, his flesh was being torn asunder and he was dead before his body was absorbed into nothingness. Naruto canceled the attack as he made his way to the Office. Finding it He searched though Documents and found what he was looking for.

He looked at his watch and smirked. Chocho didn't step into the fortress and was well past the range of their Iron-throwers. Mitsuki was already gone with Aura. Leaving only himself and the Fortress. He hoped many of the prisoners were already gone. Anything within the Walls was about to die.

"**All Fall Down,**"

**Location: Ice Country**

**Place: 200 meters away from the Fortress**

**Time: 1445** **(Winter Year 1216 A.S.E)**

Little 11 year old Aura was wrapped in a blanket with shoes on as Mitsuki-nii and Chocho-Nee stood guard over her. Along side them were about 500 prisoners. She had been there for almost a week. In that week those... people did unspeakable things to her. When her father and the Council of Lords found out. Ice Country would be expailed from the Council and the Alliance left as an open target to the East. She opened her mouth to speak, but the rumbaing of the earth stopped her.

"What;s happening!" yelled a man.

"Oh Gods! Its the end of days!" yelled a heavily pregnant woman who was bring supported by two men.

"Night quite," said Chocho.

The Fortress then began to collapse in and on itself. Nothing would be left for future generations to find but ruins inside a crater.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Hokage's office **

**Time: 1600** **(Winter Year 1216 A.S.E)**

The sixth Hokage looked out his window as he read over the reports that had crossed his desk. Increase in forces at the Iwa/Suna boarder, Taki and Sound coming to blows in the boarder, Ami being named the Offical Sixth Great hidden Village and a march on Kumo. Outpost. They were even having issues with Kiri.

"Hokage-sama," said An ANBU appearing in the room.

"You don't have to call me that Kakashi... Also remove your mask," said Obito Uchiha.

Kakashi removed his Dog-themed mask and stood at his full hight of 6' even gravity defying silver hair, Black eyes with a scar over the left eye and the rest of his face hidden by a cloth mask.

"Obito. The Ninja Council authorized a group of Chunin intelligence operatives to go and investigate rumors of a Insurgent squad in the Boarder towns," said Kakashi.

Obito frowned. "On who authority did they move out on? We are on the brink of war and I can't afford to have anyone out of the village!" said the Hokage.

"Perhaps you should issue a sanction against them and have them removed from Power," said another person entering the room.

Senju Tsunade. His predecessor, Adviser to the Hokage, and head of the Medical Corps. Also a member of the Ninja Council.

"You know I can't do that. That would leave all my divisions without leaders," said Obito.

When Tsunade gave over the reigns of the Village to Obito 6 years ago he was swift in the things he did. He first disbanded the former Hokage Council and instead inserted Jiraya and Hiruzen into the positions Hiruzen may no longer be able to actively fight after his battle with Orochimaru 10 years ago, but the nearly 80 year old man still had wisdom. Jiraya's spy network in and out of the village was impressive to say the least. Obitio even authorized him to train his own personal team that would report solely to the Ninja Council and the Hokage. Last count their were 21 members of that team who's identities were classified.

The second thing he did was pose restrictions on the Clans and Clan Council. They had to much pull in the village as it was and could affect village policy if left unchecked. Therefore it was with a lot of Noise... and some annoyance that Anyone who was A shinobi of the Village that belonged to a Clan would no longer be allowed to give mission pay to the clans. This effectively eliminated about 53 percent of most clan finances and put a lot of them in the red on the first year of Obito's rign as Hokage.

Next came the Restrictions to the Civilian Council. The Merchant Guild Rep, The Financial Guild Rep, the Agricultural Guild Rep, General Education Department, Transportation Guild and the Labor Guild Rep, as well as three Nobles that had forever positions. They no longer had a say in Shinobi Policy and couldn't interfere in Shinobi affairs. That was now left to the Shinobi Council, Hokage Council, and the Hokage himself.

Finally came the Shinobi Council. Made up of the various heads of each Division in the Konoha village. Tracking Division, Medical Corps, ANBU Division, Barrier Division, Konoha Police Force, T&I Division, General Forces, Education and Training Corps, and the Jonin Commander. He allowed them the most freedom seeing as how the majority entity of the village depended on the income from Missions. However that didn't make them free to do as they pleased.

"It was Yamanaka Inochi. He wanted to submit a report, but he needed this information... Or so he thinks," said Jiraya.

"What information?" asked Tsunade with a glare.

"It has to Do with Mitio and Shizune's last mission," said Jiraya.

Mito was Tsuande's 'darugther'. A clone made using her DNA along with Minato's DNA. She looked a lot like Tsunade, but had Minato's hair and eyes. Shizune was her Jonin sensei along with two others Uchiha Sasuke son of Mikoto and Fugaku leaders of the Konoha Police force, and Shima Sai the Grandson of the Late Shima Dazon.

"What mission?" asked Tsunade.

"It was a B-ranked mission that I had put under S-class restrict. They somehow found themselves battlaing a Team from Kumo that lead to the hospitalization of them all as well …," said Obitio.

"It's alright. I'm... Familiar with the reports," said Tsunade.

"Right. The people who they opposed on this mission... were the Calamities," said Obitio.

Tsunade stiffened hearing this. Till this point she knew that only Team Shizune, the Hokage Council, and Obitio knew who were the ones who they fought. To hear that it was those... Ghosts spooked Tsunade.

"Each one of them is considered an A-ranked threat with their Leader and their Second Being Borderline S-ranked. As a whole they are.

"SS-ranked by the international Policy of the entire Big Six and hiring of them could be considered an Act of war," finished Obito. "Considering that they operare out in the Far west Lands of the Elemental Nations we had nothing to fear. At least until their Mission out to Smoke country on the East West boarder.

The Eastern and Western Elemental Nation were different breasts in and of themselves. The lands of the West consisted was everything past Wind, Fang, Mountain, and Bear Countries. This allowed the East to have a grand total of 36 un allied countries making up the majority of their forces. Last he heard the West was made up of about 32 counties. Smoke County was at the edge of Mountain Country and was mostly Volcanoes and a para military force that had the odd scuffle with the Army of Mountain County.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade.

Obition sighed as he reached into the desk and pulled out a folder. In it was the mission report as well as the images that Sai managed to capture. Tsunade picked up the picture and looked at them. The image was of a man with blood dripping from his hair with purple eyes... and a woman with a Sharingan in both her eyes.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was pretty fun to do.


	3. Friends of the Family

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Seven Sins of calamity

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, Lee X Tenten, Mitsuki X Yakumo

Summary: The loss of the only parents they ever knew, thrown into the fires of war, power awakened that would change the world... forever.

Okay so I didn't address this in the last chapter, but Yes That was Ainz and Aura Bella Firoa. I barrowed them for this. They're basically cameo's here. Ainz, Aura, Mare, Shellter, Albedo, Nabe and Sabas will be the ones to appear here

00000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: Friend of the Family**

**Location: Nether County**

**Place: Palace, Ainz's dungeon **

**Time: early afternoon**

Ainz Satoru Fioria could be considered the 'King' of the Western Elemental Nations, He had the largest army almost 10000 warriors, 6 powerful generals at his disposal, two wives, and five beautiful children. With another on the way by the spring of the next year. In his nearly 40 years of life he had seen battle, he had been on the brink of death so many times that Death by this point was an old friend of his. He ascended to the Throne of Nether after his own father and brother fell in battle to the Ice nation 20 years ago.

For years Nether Country and Ice Country had been enemies. Both had been leaders in the Council and Rivals on the field of battle. It was one of the reasons that the Fioria familiy and their retainers had been targeted for Political assaination. It was also the reason that Aura had been kidnapped and raped. His youngest darugther! His heart.

It was the reason that the man was current locked away in his own dungeon and chained with mana draining steel chains wrapped around his arms, legs and torso. Even with such restrictions he was still leaking enough rage and power to befell by those of his court. If people looked inside the cell that he was in many would be surprised to see the normally kind king in such a rage. The muscles on his 6'3" frame, his dark black hair reaching his back was wet with sweat. His red eyes glowing in the darkness. Sitting across from him was Mitsuki and Naruto both wearing their formal attire deep blue, collarless short-sleeved dress shirt with a goldenrod trim, matching deep blue slacks and shiny black dress shoes. Each shirt also had the Kanji for Sin and Calamity on the left breast. Naruto also had a long, sweeping trench coat of light tan with a ribbed goldenrod interior trim

Normally the Duo wouldn't bother dressing in their formal attire, but Queens Alberdo and Shelltear had been worried about there husband. He had been adiment about marching on Ice Country with his full army. Albeto had forbidden it, but in his anger he stuck Albeto. It was only thanks to Naruto, Mitsuki, and Chocho that he didn't level the country in his rage. Aniz was a Level 10 Arts Master, the strongest level one could get. It was only thinks to their skills and combined powers that they were able to stop him with minial effot.

"I thought you were my friends!" roared Aniz trying to rip out the chains.

"We are Aniz-sama. But you went as far as striking Queen Alberto when she tried to get you to clam down. What if you had struck Shelltear, who is pregnant with your child at the moment?" said Mitsuki.

Ainz didn't say anything. He took a breath and pulled his power back inside himself. "How... How is Aura?" asked Ainz.

"Sarada and Yakumo have put her to sleep. Shelltear, Alberdo and Mare are with her. Your older children are preparing your army as we speak for what will be a march on Ice Country for attacking their 'Wild' Princess. Many are ready to fight and die for this travesty. You already know our stance on this while we are Mercenaries we have a policy ," said Naruto

"There not the only ones," said Mitsuki.

Naruto looked at his brother but didn't say anything. He knew of Mitsuki's hate for Ice Country. They all had it, but they couldn't outright kill everyone there. Okay they could, but it would be bad for business, even if they rolled around in Nether with the Protection of Ainz. After all it was Ice Country that took their mother away from them.

**Location: Nether County **

**Place: AInz's palace, Aura's room**

**Time: same as above**

Aura's personal bed chamer was filled with books on animals, potioans that atracted them, and the odd pet here or there. Also next to her training clothes was a whip and bow that she used to train herself up in skills of a Ranger of her father's Kingdom. She had no plans on inheriting the throne, but that didn't mean she would be a useless princess. Inside the room was the Second- first if you asked her- Queen, Shelltear Bloodfallen- Fioria. Shelltear was short, standing at only 5'1" with alabastor, almost white skin, red eyes, and white hair. This was due to the fact that she was a 'Night Child' a human who had incebable power, but foresaked the love of the sun. granted being a Night child was a choiceshe made many moons before she even met and fell in love with Ainz, but it was something that couldn't be taken back. Luckaly for her she wouldn't pass her abilites on to her children.

Shelltear looked at her child and couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face. Raped and Beaten dozen's if not hundreds of times over the course of a week. A busted eye socket, broken left arm, a bruised pelvous and injures that would lnger for several months. She would be luckly if she wasn't barren after the experience. Shelltear covered her mouth as she turned away, the thought of her own child not bearing children hurt far more then she let on.

"Okaa-sama," came the voice of her son Mare and twin of Aura's. "Nee-chan is going to be okay. She's strong,"

"He's right. Aside from her eye she'll make a full recovery physically," said Sarada.

"What about her mind?" asked Albedo the First- and in her mind, only- Queen as she held her sister-wife's hand. "Something like that... it stays with you forever,"

The Seven knew of the Busty-winged Queen's past. A slave in Sun Country

"Memories are forever. I can lock them as deep as I can in her mind, but it has to be her own choice and there is no guarantee that they will stay away. Sometime down the road in life she may get the memories again," said Sarada.

"Do it," said Shelltear only wanting the best for her child.

Sarada put her hands on either side of Aura's head. "Just so you are aware this process is painful. It's going to lok like she's in a lot of pain, but I must drag up the memories in order to seal them. Please make sure she doesn't move t much.

Shelltear bit her lip before nodding to her son.

Mare raised his gloved hand as it glowed green. "**Art of Nature: Binding of the Great Tree,"** said Mare

thick roots sprang up from the ground and wrapped around Aura tightly. Mare would have to focus to keep it going as Aura had a natural ability to negate his Arts and vise-versa. Sarada sighed as her hands began to glow. This part would be painful fo both of them.

"Forgive me Aura. **Art of the Mind: Drag out,"** said the dark haired woman as her hands glowed blue.

Aura's eyes shot open as she yelled in pain and began to thrash about, tears falling from her mismatch blue and green eyes. Alberdo held onto Shelltear as both cried for the pain their daughter was going though again. Mare tried not to show that his heart was breaking for his sister, but had to keep his focus. Sarada grit her teeth in anger as she watched the secnes play out as a specter. So much pain and suffering. Ice Country would pay dearly for this.

"**Art of the Mind: Lockdown**," said Sarada as she pictured a door and set as many chains and locks around it as she could. In the deepest parts of Aura's mind.

The entire process took nearly an hour. Once the process was done the small group left the room allowing Aura to rest with Mare to watch her and a contingent of Night child sisters- Shelltear's Coven- guarding her room. No one could get to Aura now.

**Location: Nether Country**

**Place: Meeting Room**

**Time: same as above**

Tenten and Yakumo sat across from Ainz's eldest son and the only child not birthed from Albedo or Shelltear. He was tall and leanky, with short black hair, wearing pratical clothes and nothing to fancy. His name was Sotoru having been named with his father's middle name. He was about 20 years old and was the Nether's second best stratigest. He was currently looking over the assembled forces with Tenten and Yakumo.

"Well what do you think?" asked Sotoru.

"It'll be a hard march this late in the year. Especally with the Winter passes still blocking the Mountion pass's southern most Pass and quickest way there.

"We could pass though the East and go though Mountain Country and take the eastern roads

"I'm sure that my father will give the order to march though the Eastern countires. The borderlands have an understanding. We don't march there way and they leave us to our own devices. We'd have to march though Swamp Country and the City state of Falkner and it's outlaying territories," said Sotoru.

"And right though the Heart of Ice Country's ally Marsh County.

"Then why not gather the Council and ask for allies there?" asked Tenten.

"With the Years End Festival, the Pregnancy of mother Shelltear, and the Power you seven bring to the Nether as a regular contracted group for us the other Counties are hesitent to go to war with us with us without a powerful alliance. Even our long standing allies Noise Country, Moonlight Country, and Forest Country are calling for a march On Ice Country," said the Prince.

"What are your siblings Saying?" asked Tenten.

"Brother Mark and Sister Melty are calling for a march, while and Brother Mare are asking that we leave them alone for now. The other's are calling him a coward, but this is for the sake of Aura more then his own pride," said Sotoru

"What came are you in?" asked Yakumo.

"I want the entire Ice Country destoryed, but that is my anger as a big brother speaking. As the Prince of Nether Country, War isn't the best thing for our country. Not now. Most likely my father will push for an attack once's he's calemed down," said the prince closing his eyes.

**Location: Nether Country**

**Place: Palace training grounds**

**Time: same as above**

Lee and Chocho looked over the soldiers as they trained in the use of blades, bows, and arts. Ainz's army consisted mostly of warriors. They were trained by the head warrior of the entire army, Only below the Generals, but above the Captain of the guards. Head warrior Cocytus. He was Ainz's oldest friend. Almost like a brother to the man. He had been a retainer of Ainz and his family for his entire 45 years of life.

Cocytus was larger then Ainz standing at 6'10 and was Muscle upon muscle. His ice blue hair was cut short, he had a scar over his left ice blue eye. He wore a white muscle shirt, brown pants, boots, and his trusted polearm axe stabbed by the halft into the ground.

"Your men are in rare form Cocytus," said Lee with his arms crossed.

"After what those Ice Country bastards did to Aura no man or woman here is giving less then 100 percent," said the giant of a man.

"Will you lead the battle?" asked Chocho taking a bite of a chip from her bag. Limon flavor was SO good.

"If Ainz-sama premits it. However I believe that he will lead the attack himself," said Cocytus.

"Do you want to spar Cocytus?" asked Lee.

Cocytus nodded. As the duo walked into a small ring. Everyone stopped and looked as their Chief Warrior and and Honored friend dawned a pair of gloves and got into stances close to each other. Chocho ate out of the chips and they charged at each other and throw punches at each other. Cocytus was stronger then Lee, but Lee was faster. Since this was a friendly spar, the duo stopped after a few moments and were both panting from the high speed, high powered spar.

Chocho countied to snack on her chips. Men were such idiots some times.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. So this chapter was a bit more or less an introduction to their


End file.
